fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lucina (SSBDevastation)
Note: this page talks about this character in Super Smash Bros. Devastation. Lucina, from the future, for the future! Lucina debuted in Fire Emblem: Awakening, in 2012, so she's fought in the first level of the All-Star Mode. How to unlock *Win 70 VS matches. *Complete Survive in the Stadium with 10 different characters. *Have her join you in story mode. With the exception of the third way, you must defeat Lucina in Arena Ferox with Id (Purpose) song in. Attributes Lucina, along with Dark Pit and Pichu, was totally remade due to they were all full clones of, respectively, Marth, Pit and Pikachu. Lucina however seems to be remained closer to Marth compared to Dark Pit and Pikachu. Lucina's physic hasn't been changed but many of her moves changed. Lucina's stronger part of the sword is in the middle, not the tip or the hilt. The tip inflicts 1x damage, the middle 1.33x, the hilt 0.77x damage. *Weight: 6/10 *Speed: 9/10 *Jump: 7/10 *Throws: 4/1 Differences between Smash 4 Ground attacks *Jab is now a double infinite hit: it has two hits but works like Pikachu's, for example. *Side tilt is now a long-ranged and quick stab. *Up tilt is the same stab as side tilt but at 90° degrees. *Down tilt is now a kick. *Dash attack is now a kick, like down tilt but weaker and faster. *Side Smash is now like her old animation for Shield Breaker. *Up Smash is now a two hits-attack made in Link's fashion but with less range. Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial is a sex kick. *Back aerial doesn't make you face backward and is stronger. *Up aerial is now a single hit with the sword upward, like her up tilt. Grab and throws *Forward throw is now an hit with her sword. *Up throw is now an hit with her sword. *Back throw is now a kick. Special Moves *Standard special is now Power of Chrom. *Side special is now Shield Breaker but it's different than Marth's. *Up special is now Falchion Circle. *Counter is stronger (now being stronger than Marth's but weaker than Ike's). *Critical Hit is very stronger. Special moves *Standard: Power of Chrom. Lucina points her sword upward and the Falchion shines. After 3 seconds, Lucina finishes this move and each attack inflicts 2x damage. Customization: Fast Power of Chrom/Mighty Power of Chrom. *Side: Shield Breaker. Lucina charges her sword, like Marth did in Melee with his Shield Breaker. However, Lucina dashes forward, inflicts more damage and can even destroy a powershield with a fully charged Shield Breaker. This move inflicts from 10% to 30% of damage. Customization: Shield Destroyer/Shield Cutter. *Up: Falchion Circle. Lucina moves the Falchion like and helicopter to aid her recovery. This move inflicts up to 19% of damage. *Down: Counter. Lucina performs a defensive pose and, if hit, attacks the opponent, inflicting them 1.15x damage and at least 9% of damage. *Final Smash: Critical Hit. Lucina dashes forward and does a strong attack, which inflicts 100% of damage and is a OHKO in every circumstance (even if in big arenas) and opponents can't tech. Technical facts *Air dodge: Melee. *Wavedash: yes. *Traction: low. *Taunt: puts her mask on. *Entrance: comes from the emblem. *Weight value: 90. Trivia *Lucina was one of the last character added in the roster along with Cranky Kong, Takamaru, Pichu and Mewtwo. *Initially, Cordelia was hinted as Lucina but then she was kept due to don't change many character between games (Palutena, Dr. Mario, Greninja, Pac-Man, Mega Man, Sonic and Mii Fighters were all removed). Palette swap *Lord Blue (default, Blue Team) *Green Manakete (Green Team) *Black Wyvern Rider *White Pegasus Knight (Red Team) *Red Manakete *Yellow Cleric *Black Dark Mage *Pink Pegasus Knight. Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Females Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters